A third refusal
by potatovodka
Summary: Christa turns down Ymir's proposal, but makes it all better.


I do not own Attack On Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, or any related characters. This story is a work of fanfiction.

...

Battling the titans had become normal by now, most going so far as to equate fighting them to working a 9 to 5 job. Christa had been moved back and forth between scouting missions on the front and helping battle the titans in the city. Her main comfort, what kept her sane, was her one true love, Ymir. A woman who stood about a foot taller than herself, but loved her enough to put her own life aside to help Christa whenever she needed.

The two women were openly affectionate with each other, especially Ymir, who had mentioned in public that she wanted to marry Christa. She had proposed marriage to her twice before, but never actually going to one knee in public before. After performing the work of the day, and before returning to base for the night, everyone had gathered on a rooftop. Ymir had thought about popping the question to her love again, and thought this would be the perfect time to do so.

With the sun setting, she turned to the blonde she loved so much and walked up to her. Even with as brave as she was, Ymir could still feel the butterflies in her stomach. "Hey, Christa." Ymir started. "I know I've said it before, that we should get married."

Christa looked up to meet her gaze with that of her girlfriend. "Yes, you've made a mention of that before."

"Well, I wanted to make it official." Ymir said, going to one knee, producing a small box from her pocket. "Christa, every day that goes by, I am thankful to be in a world that has you in it. I love you, and I wanted to know if you would do me the great honor of being my bride?"

Everyone stood there quietly, with their eyes on the two in anticipation of an answer. Christa stood quiet in front of Ymir. She knew she loved Ymir and Ymir loved her, who deserved an answer. "Ymir, you know I love you. My heart aches when I'm away from you." Christs began. "You've asked me before and I wasn't quite ready yet. And I still feel like I can't accept your proposal, as I'm not the woman I want to be for you."

Ymir thought she might die at being denied a third time. "I... I'm..."

Christa locked eyes with Ymir in an attempt to console her, but at the same time, had a plan. "Ymir, I didn't want to get engaged to you because I wasn't ready." She took the box from Ymir and inspected it. "Ymir, please stand up for me."

Ymir rose up from one knee at Christa's request, feeling somewhat uneasy. "Ymir, I didn't want to say yes because I didn't want to be asked." Christa said, as she could see her girlfriend's eyes about to burst with tears. "You're the bravest of the brave, and I love you for that. My recent missions have hardened me a little bit. I wanted to be the brave one."

"I had no idea," Ymir began. "I didn't think-"

Christa stopped her. "I feel like I am brave enough, so I can't accept your proposal with you asking me."

Everyone thought they could hear the faint sound of the taller woman's heart breaking. Nobody really saw what was about to happen coming. Christa opened the box, turning it towards Ymir as she went to one knee herself. "Ymir,I couldn't say yes, because I wanted to be the one doing the asking." The taller of the two felt like she could have heard the angels singing, especially with this goddess before her asking what she was asking. "Christa... You... had me going for a minute," she said, her fears starting to subside.

"Ymir, I'm a stronger person now, and I feel as though I'm now worthy of being your one and only." Christa said, the light of the sunset glinting off of the ring. "I had every intention of marrying you, so now I ask. Ymir, will you marry me?"

Everyone on the rooftop stood quietly, awaiting an answer again. Ymir felt like the world had stopped and was watching her. "Christa... Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Christa stood up as everyone cheered. She attempted to place the ring on Ymir's finger, but the ring was too small. "Maybe I should wear this one." Christa said, putting the ring on herself. "I'll be sure to get one in your size."

Ymir picked Christa up and spun her around in happiness, kissing her before placing her back on her feet.


End file.
